House of Double-Cross / House of Wires
House of Double-Cross / House of Wires are the 39th and 40th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 99th and 100th overall. These premiered on February 3, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Patricia is still blind and Eddie tries to kiss her, but she pushes him away. Later they have a talk, but Patricia still refuses to tell Eddie her true feelings for him. Nina and Fabian make an exchange with Jerome; the gem for the amulet that Patricia lost. Nina uncovers a riddle about a silver thread and Senkhara causes her mark to burn. Eddie overhears Patricia admit that she likes him to Joy. Mara finds a missing chapter to the Book of Isis but loses it to Victor when she runs away from Vera after she threatens her. Also, the kids find the silver thread named in the riddle and when Alfie pulls it, a silhouette of a spider drops behind them. The episode ends with a cliffhanger. Summary House of Double-Cross Nina and Amber are reviewing the things they have discovered recently: A poisonous web, three hooks and a “spider shaped hole thing”. As they are walking, they see Poppy and are saying hello, when Amber spots Patricia's amulet around the girl's neck. Poppy says it's nothing and then there is a flashback, showing that it was indeed Poppy who discovered the lost amulet and took it. However, the girl lies and says it was Jerome who gave it to her. She then walks off. At the House, Victor's sting is causing him a lot of pain. Victor explains to Vera that he is "beginning to think this task is more suited to the young and nimble". Vera says that that's "very wise", and then says that they should "let them students do the work, because our time will come". Victor then gets angry at the Book of Isis, because he can't find anything important in it and then says that "they need that final chapter". Alfie and Jerome are talking and Alfie says that Jerome looked strange that lesson, almost as if "he was concentrating". Jerome tells him to take that back but then says it's the gem on his mind. He then, all of a sudden, comes up with the idea of Vera taking the gem when she was looking down the pipe. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish Goofs *When Nina and Amber confront Jerome about the amulet Poppy was wearing, Nina brings up that Poppy said Jerome gave her the amulet, to which he says he did give it to her. However, later on in their discussion, Jerome says that Poppy is the "finder-keeper" of the amulet, even though just agreeing that he gave her the amulet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis